


All Wrong

by PeppermintTchaikovsky



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, discussing classical greek texts, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintTchaikovsky/pseuds/PeppermintTchaikovsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamlet and Horatio talk about Achilles and Patroclus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wrong

“No, no, you’ve got it all wrong,” Hamlet said as he ran his fingers through Horatio’s hair.  
“How so?” Horatio asked.  
“You’ve got to look at what Plato has to say. ‘Great was the reward of the true love of Achilles towards his lover Patroclus-- his lover and not his love (the notion that Patroclus was the beloved one is a foolish error into which Aeschylus has fallen.)’ How could you possibly misinterpret that?” Hamlet asked.  
“I don’t think Aeschylus is entirely wrong,” Horatio said as he flipped through a book of lost Greek plays. “See, here it says: ‘Does it mean nothing to you, the unblemished thighs I worshipped and the showers of kisses you had from me?’ You can’t really believe that that means nothing,”  
“He’s writing his own fiction and Plato was examining the original work,” Hamlet reasoned.  
“But Achilles was was superior in terms of skill and social rank,” Horatio said, “We know that much for sure.”  
“But Patroclus was older,” Hamlet argued.  
“Well, so am I, but that doesn’t change anything, does it?” Horatio said. Hamlet stammered for a moment. “I see I’ve made the silver-tongued prince speechless,” Horatio laughed.  
“I should be putting my silver tongue to better use,” Hamlet said.  
“I do think you should,” Horatio agreed.  
“When did you get so bold,” Hamlet asked jokingly.  
“Since I started thinking of what you could do with that tongue.”  
“You rogue!” Hamlet exclaimed as he placed a kiss on Horatio’s cheek.  
“Would you like to do something about that?” he asked.  
“About what?” Hamlet said.  
“About me being a rogue,” Horatio clarified.  
“I’ll think about it,” Hamlet said.  
“If you don’t hurry up I might get antsy,” Horatio said as he wrapped his arms around Hamlet’s waist.  
“If this is what you’re going to do than I think I should take as much time as I can.” Hamlet said.  
“Of course you can. I’ll just get more creative. Maybe even pretend to be Achilles if you take to long,” Horatio said.  
“Patroclus,” Hamlet corrected.  
“Either way, I doubt you’d be displeased,”  
“Of course,” Hamlet said as he smiled.


End file.
